


Run Away to Neverland

by Oliverslicity



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Peter Pan References, Quarantine and Chill Fic Drive (Arrow TV 2012), Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliverslicity/pseuds/Oliverslicity
Summary: On Oliver's first night as the next "Pan" he flies past Felicity's window to see her crying.He should have kept flying and gone back to Neverland, only he keeps going back to check on her. What happens when a lost boy meets a lost girl?An Arrow Peter Pan AU.
Relationships: Barry Allen & Felicity Smoak, John Diggle & Felicity Smoak, John Diggle & Oliver Queen, John Diggle & Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen & Felicity Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Sara Lance & Felicity Smoak, Sara Lance & Oliver Queen, Thea Queen & Felicity Smoak, Tommy Merlyn & Felicity Smoak, Tommy Merlyn & Oliver Queen
Comments: 15
Kudos: 34





	1. A Lost Boy from Neverland

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist writing this as much as I tried. It'll be short, no more than 3 or 4 chapters.
> 
> A very special thanks to Jessica for helping edit, and to Ellie, Gigi and Amanda for the encouragement. Also to Amanda for the cover.
> 
> I hope you enjoy your trip to Neverland. Comments and kudos not necessary but always welcome and appreciated.

Oliver flew through the clouds, the stars and into the night. Not stopping until he hit the bright lights of Vegas. It was his first night after Peter left. His first true night as the new “Pan” where he could fly as far away as he wanted without any repercussions. Because Oliver was the leader now. 

The leader of the Lost kids.

He was surprised Peter had chosen him, and not Tommy or Diggle, those two seemed to make more sense as they had been lost kids for years before Oliver. He was the newest Lost kid of them all, but he was also the oldest. But not by much though, having become one at thirteen years old. The first teen Lost kid.

When he had finally taken Thea after their parents funeral and ran away from the orphanage, they roamed around for an entire week before Peter had found them sleeping in the basement of their old house, and then taken them away to Neverland. He and Thea had lived there now for the past year and a half.

They loved it too, no rules, no grown ups, and friends who had become family. It was fun all the time. 

What’s not to love about constant fun at thirteen and five years old?

Peter said he chose Oliver because he was the bravest, the strongest and most importantly, Oliver was still growing. There had been a myth that there would be one Lost kid that would still grow right up until they were just about to be an adult, then they’d stop, that is unless they chose to leave Neverland, if so they’d continue to grow like many other Lost kids had done. 

No one knew why, except it was believed that they would have more strength, speed and wit than any Lost kid ever before, even Peter himself.

Peter believed that it was Oliver. That he was the infamous lost kid. Once overnight Oliver had seemed to grow from an 5’4 to 5’8 shocking all the other kids. That’s when Peter started grooming him.

Oliver didn’t think Peter was actually leaving; he'd been in Neverland for  _ years  _ and had seen many Lost kids come and go. Until one day Peter spoke of her… of Wendy. He said she had died recently and that he wanted to grow old and join her because he was still in love with her after all this time. She had been Peter’s first, and last, love.

Oliver didn’t know much about love, he was just fourteen after all. But he did know it was powerful. He knew that a once in a lifetime love could bring a person the greatest joy, but also a lot of pain. Oliver knew it was true because he loved his parents and Thea more than anything in the world, and them dying nearly crippled him. But he had Thea to worry about, so he had to stand strong.

Once, when Oliver asked Peter if he was afraid to die, what he told Oliver shook him to the core. Peter said, 

“To die would be an awfully big adventure, and to die and be with Wendy, well that would be the greatest adventure I could ever have. One day, you’ll find your Wendy and you’ll see. But learn from me, Oliver don’t stay a Lost boy forever. Be with her.”

And now, Oliver was the next Pan. 

For how long? He wasn’t sure. If he really thought about it and was honest with himself, he couldn’t see himself being a Lost kid for forever, or even as long as Peter. But he’d do his best for the other kids for as long as he could. They deserved that much, Thea deserved that much.

But it was certainly overwhelming. Which is how Oliver found himself flying to the common land on his first night, not long after he told Thea a bedtime story and most of the kids had fallen asleep. 

He was just flying with no destination. It was the first time Oliver had been back to the common lands since Peter had taken him and Thea to Neverland, to say it was like a shock to the system was an understatement. 

He was wearing the commoner clothes that Peter provided from the common land to all the kids twice a year. A deep green hoodie, skinny grey joggers and plain black sneakers. Oliver decided that he’s better off wearing that, than just his shorts in case he wanted to walk instead of fly. 

He hated the clothes; they were too restricting. Oliver and the other kids tended to wear comfy animal onesies that Peter found amusing and had brought back one day, or they’d wear close to nothing and just under garments. 

Oliver flew down the strip of Vegas high up near apartment buildings, doing his best to remain unseen, when he flew past an open window and heard a whimper. It brought him to a halt and towards the window curiously. It was late in the common land, about an hour past midnight. Most people were asleep, but not her.

Looking in the window, he saw her and his heart stopped. Crying on the bed was the most beautiful girl Oliver had ever seen. Not that he’d seen many girls...aside from the mermaids on Neverland, and Sara. 

  
  


But she was beautiful. That he knew. She didn’t look to be much younger than him, maybe thirteen...she had beautiful blonde hair, blue eyes and pouty pink lips. Only her eyes were red rimmed and puffy, her cheeks were flushed and tear stained while her bottom lip trembled. 

Oliver’s heart clenched at how sad she seemed. He wanted nothing more in that moment than to make her smile. But he knew he shouldn’t. So, he watched. He watched as she cried, and cried, until she eventually fell asleep. Then he left.

* * *

As much as Oliver tried, he couldn’t stay away from her. He went back every night for two years. He’d grown since, now standing at a well built 6’1 with short shaggy hair that stuck out at all angles from him constantly running his hands through it in frustration with the Lost kids. He had abs which were new, and muscles, he’d certainly grown and it was getting harder and harder to fly around incognito to see her. 

Sometimes if she seemed like she had a rough night, the next day he’d bring a gift, sneak in and leave it near her glasses for her to find in the morning. That’s also how he found her name on a textbook, Felicity M. Smoak. His Felicity.

He did it every night, until one visit something changed. Oliver showed up and like usual, he peeked in the window expecting to find her already asleep, getting ready to sleep or with her nose buried in a broken gadget or a textbook. 

Only that’s not what he found, not at all. Oliver found her on her bed with a guy half on top of her, his hand up her shirt and tongue down her throat. 

His skin tingled with anger at the sight. He was about to burst through the window and pull the scrawny boy off when he was suddenly jerked back by his shadow. Oliver looked back at it and glared. It stood there shaking its head pointing to the window. His brows furrowed, and Oliver growled as he looked back in. 

Normally he didn’t stay for more than an hour, but tonight he waited. He waited until the stupid noob left and Felicity was alone. Then, he knocked.

He heard her yelp and saw her look towards the window. Felicity shook her head, and went back towards the bathroom to get ready for bed. Oliver knocked again, making her jump. This time he came into view, hovering in front of the window. Felicity stood frozen and gasped, then he heard,

“What the actual frack?”

She cautiously made her way over and opened the window very  _ very  _ slowly. “Um...hi?”

Oliver froze. He hadn’t expected this to ever happen. She was actually talking to him, not to herself or a tv screen or computer parts or her mother. No.  _ Him _ . Gulping, he nodded and rasped out what vaguely sounded like a “Hi.” 

“Uh, not to be rude or anything, but who are you? Why are you floating outside of my window? Are you a vampire? Oh my god, are you here to kill me? Wait, no you wouldn’t have knocked. But you’re flying and am I dreaming? I must be-”

“Fe-li-ci-ty… you’re talking too fast. Please, just let me explain.”

Her mouth snapped shut and she looked at him wide eyed, her lips pouted and she nodded.

“Hi, I’m Oliver…,” He started, but then realized he can’t really explain that he’s practically been stalking her, or that he’s from Neverland or anything else, without her thinking he’s nuts. His mouth closes, and her eyebrows went up in question. 

“I can’t really explain without you thinking I’m a crazy stalker…”

At that, Felicity tilted her head and seemed to take him in. 

“Well, you can try to explain Oliver, because you clearly know my name and all I know about you is that you’re cute, and you can fly.”

Oliver smirked at that because she thought he was cute too, and that was a step in the right direction. “Can I come in?”

“Sure, because letting flying strangers in your house seems like a perfectly safe thing to do…,” Felicity trailed off, then like she just realized, ”Hey, how can you fly anyway, where’s your jetpack?”

“No jetpack, just me. But please? I promise I’m not a vampire, or here to kill you, or anything like that, I just really don’t want to be on the Sunday morning news. I’ll answer any and all of your questions.”

She sighed in defeat and gestured for him to come in. He did, and Felicity closed the window behind him. Oliver took in his surroundings in actual light for the first time, and then turned to her. 

Felicity hasn’t grown much since the first time he saw her. She was prettier, if that was even possible, her breasts are slightly bigger and his eyes couldn’t help but linger on them on his way up to meet her eyes. Oliver felt a little guilty about it, but after all he was a teenage boy. Felicity stood there, hands on her hips as if she knew what she wanted to say, but wasn’t sure how to say it.

So, Oliver plopped down on the floor, his legs out in front of him to give her some time to collect her thoughts. He felt tired from flying and floating for so long. It exerted a lot of energy for him to do, and he couldn’t be bothered to stand any longer. Felicity followed suit, taking a seat in front of him.

“So, Oliver where are you from?”

“Neverland.” He said with a straight face. He was certain she’d heard of it, every commoner has heard the story of Peter Pan or seen the movies. Felicity gasped, then squinted and poked his shoulder as if to see that he was real before she pulled back. 

“Neverland? Like Peter Pan? That’s not real.” She said it like it was something as sure as stating that there were stars in the sky. 

Oliver gave her a mischievous grin. “You saw me fly, didn’t you?”

This made her pause and he knew he had her. 

“So you mean to tell me that you are Peter Pan?”

“No, I told you, I’m Oliver, Oliver Queen.”

“Okay, so where’s Peter? Is he even real? He must be if Neverlands real, because I never heard of an Oliver Queen in Neverland. What about the lost boys, are they real?”

Oliver went over how to answer each question in his head and how he wanted to answer it before he finally spoke.

“Peter decided to leave Neverland after Wendy passed, so he could be with her, but he is and was very real. And my friend. After our parents died when I was thirteen, Peter saved me and my little sister and made us Lost  _ kids.  _ They are real, but there’s girls there now, not just boys. I’m sixteen now, and took over for Peter two years ago as leader of the Lost kids when he decided to leave. I’m the next Pan.”

“First, I’m sorry about your parents and Peter, that must’ve been hard. Second, love how progressive the whole Lost boy thing turned out, good for Peter. Third, that doesn’t explain why you’re here or how you know my name.”

Oliver looked at her and realized she’s not freaking out, which was good. He knew she was smart, and well you can’t argue what you can physically see, and it was clear that Felicity wasn’t arguing. So he told her, he told her why Peter chose him, how and why he’d been there, for how long he’d been going and the presents. She gasped at that part.

“That was you...all those nick nacks and handcrafted jewelry was from you?”

He nodded and put his head down as a blush colored his cheeks. She reached in her shirt and pulled out a necklace on thread, it had a small stone in the shape of an arrow and his eyes went wide.

“You wear it.” Oliver said softly, his voice breathless.

“Only take it off to shower. I didn’t know where the stuff came from, but it seemed important and always made me smile, so I kept them all. This one showed up the day after you saw me cry, which you know because you brought it, I guess...that was the day after my dad left us. This meant the world to me, Oliver. Thank you.”

Her eyes teared up as she gripped the stone in her hand. Oliver reached out and unwrapped her hand from the necklace. He took her hand in his.

“I’m sorry about your dad, Felicity, but I’m happy I could help make it a little better.” Oliver said, meeting her eyes.

Felicity didn’t say anything. She just nodded. They were closer than they were before. Oliver could feel her breath on his face, and he wasn’t sure how it happened. 

But then before he could stop himself he blurted out, “Who was the guy?”

And like she’d been shocked, Felicity jumped back from him. “That was my friend, Barry.”

“He seemed like a lot more than your friend.” Oliver glared at her and she glared back, before she stood up. He stood too, towering over her small frame.

“I don’t have to explain myself to you, Oliver. I don’t even know you.”

He deflated at that. Looking at the time on her alarm, Oliver nodded. “You’re right. You don’t. I’m sorry I should go.”

He went to climb out of the window, when a hand touched his shoulder. Oliver stopped, as she made him turn around to face her. Felicity pensively looked up at him, gnawing on her bottom lip. He raised his eyebrows in question.

“He really is just a friend...we both got into college early for next year, and well, we didn’t want to go without any experience at all, we’d never even kissed anyone before, so we were just practicing. He likes our other friend Iris.”

Oliver felt relieved and jealous all at once, because he only ever kissed one girl. So he was relieved they were both the same in terms of experience, but he also wanted to be the one she practiced anything with. He nodded.

“Okay, well that’s good to know… I should still go though, the kids will be up soon. I’ll try to be back again tomorrow, if you want.”

Felicity looked disappointed at that, but still nodded at having him return. He turned to leave, when suddenly he heard her say,

“Take me with you, take me to Neverland.”

The logic in Oliver told him it probably wasn’t wise, not for him, for her or for the other kids. But his heart really wanted it, his inner child wanted it. It’d be fun, and after all, Oliver could always bring her back, so what was one day? 

He watched Felicity as she wrote on a piece of paper, probably a note for her mom, then she turned to him. He stretched his open palm out to her, and gave her a bright smile, bright enough it could rival the sun. 

Oliver pulled his green hoodie over his head. “Come away to Neverland, Felicity.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Fly With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now landing in Neverland.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I said in Swiped for anyone who reads both my fics, I am so very sorry for the delay on this update. Writers block and life really haven't been cooperating with me as I'm sure you can relate. 
> 
> Some notes on this chapter, it is very much a filler. I think we needed more interaction to build a deeper level of comfort between Oliver and Felicity and I hope this chapter provided it.
> 
> On another not I made a playlist for this song that you can find below. Enjoy your trip ;) comments and kudos not necessary but always welcome. Thanks for reading.

[Run Away to Neverland Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/manderzc17/playlist/70RwlLRSmbPpimV1AVp85I?si=Vd9IGtj6TMSLtnlguUzTrQ)

Felicity stood back and looked at him. His hand was stretched out towards her as he floated outside her window, a smile as bright as the sun on his lips. 

He was handsome in the most rugged of ways. His shaggy dirty blonde hair barely touched his eyebrows and sat up on all sides, defying gravity just like him. His blue eyes shone bright even in the dimmest light. His smile compelled her as well as his sharp jawline and well defined body that even through the material of his hoodie could be seen perfectly. 

Felicity has seen cute boys before, she didn’t live under a rock. But Oliver wasn’t just cute, he was mystical in the most captivating ways. He was handsome, boyish, wise beyond his age and beautiful all at once… Oliver was incomparable. As crazy as this was, she felt she  _ had  _ to know him better. She  _ knew  _ that there was a good chance she’d follow this magical boy anywhere. 

That in itself was scary because she wasn’t normally this impulsive. But, somewhere in the back of her head, in her gut, she felt that if she let Oliver go by himself that night, without knowing him… he might not come back. Just like her father… and she really didn’t want to risk that. So she impulsively agreed to go to Neverland with him. 

But then she said yes and now logic was starting to set in. Because it was fracking crazy. But it didn’t  _ feel  _ wrong. 

She slowly walked up to the window, towards his hand and his smile widened if that was even possible. Oliver tilted his head ever so slightly then wiggled his fingers. “Felicity? You don’t have to come, I’ll come back.” He spoke softly as if any louder might break the air and her heart swelled, because he  _ knew _ . 

“No, I want to. Take me to Neverland, Oliver.”

With that, Felicity put her small hand in Oliver’s before pausing, “Wait, I can’t fly.” She said, a frown settling on her face which only deepened when Oliver  _ chuckled  _ at her before he reached in his hoodie’s pocket and pulled out a small vial of powder. He put some in his palm and blew it on Felicity with a small smile on his face he saw her eyes fill with pure joy. She gasped as the powder glew gold and her feet rose off the ground. 

She looked at him wide eyed as it finally clicked and she whispered, “Pixie dust... _ wow _ .” Oliver squeezed her hand and poked his head in the window so his lips were near her ear, breath warm on her neck he whispered, “Hold on to me tight and fly with me.” 

Then he flew backward and pulled her with him. She closed her eyes tight but only then remembered her fear of heights. She held her breath as she stood on the edge of her window and pushed off to float as he pulled her further, her bare feet left her window and she felt the wind through her hair as they picked up speed. Only her eyes were still pinned shut as they flew up higher. 

She felt them stop and peaked out with one of her eyes to see why. Her breath instantly caught in her throat because there in front of her were all the stars in the galaxy and it was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen. 

“I used to think the same thing.” Oliver said as he looked at her in adoration. She knows the answer, but can’t help but ask, “Used to?” Her voice was small and timid, scared she’d interrupt the stars. 

Oliver just smiled and opened his mouth to answer before he stopped and gasped. She looked at him worriedly and went to speak when he put his hand up and pointed. There in front of them, a new bright multicolored star appeared from a mini explosion just feet away. They both stared, mesmerized before Oliver spoke.

“They say, new stars are rare...but legend is, sometimes beyond science, when something so right happens, a new star will be born.” he looked over at her, drew his eyes away from the newborn sky and looked from their joined hands up to her eyes before he continued. “When soulmates meet, when broken love is reunited, when true love is found…a new star will be found.”

Oliver’s gaze was intense, she looked away from him and back at the star, unsure of what to say. But it was so beautiful and so right, she felt it didn’t even need words. They stood staring for a few more minutes at the new star that held so much promise, yet so much potential to hurt both of them.

Eventually they flew on through the stars into the night and to Neverland with Oliver pointing things out as they approached. It was tropical and breathtaking, the trees green with fruits growing, water so blue and clear that it reflected the sky and the sand a bright white. He showed her where Hook's ship was and told her the new tale of the new Hook. He showed her where the mermaids lived, along with a story of the obsessive mermaid Laurel and he flew past various caves and waterfalls. It was all so mesmerizing. The sun was just starting to rise as they approached a cliff where they sat. 

“I thought you had to go back to the kids…” Felicity said as she turned to look at him in the early morning light. He unzipped his hood, exposing his muscular chest and making her breath hitch.

“I wanted you to myself for just a little longer...if that’s okay with you?” He asked timidly. She bit her lip and nodded, which in turn made him smile.

“So, Oliver of Neverland. Tell me about yourself, it seems you know a lot about me and all I know about you is that your parents passed away three years ago, you have a little sister, and you’re the next Pan…” She trailed off as she looked at him.

“Not much more than that honestly… I like music but it’s hard to get here. Although I do have an mp3 player Peter gave to me as a gift that only takes batteries, I actually have a guitar back at the camp too. I like to cook as best as I can here anyway. I wasn’t great in school, but I love to read… I guess I’m a bit of a romantic.” As he finished his sentence she saw the blush rise from his chest, up his neck to his cheeks and couldn’t help but smile.

“Should’ve figured that Neverland wouldn’t have actual electricity… living in the 80s and 90s with battery powered technology, I don’t think I could ever do that…” she trailed off realizing she was basically saying she could never stay on Neverland but Oliver powered through and shrugged before saying,

“It’s not so bad, I’m sure it’s much better than what Peter had when he first got here. God knows when. Plus, I feel I’d be okay wherever as long as I had good company and I love the company here.”

“So, you’re here for the long haul, huh?” She asked this while she looked away to watch the sunrise over the water like fire lighting the sea. In her peripheral she saw him shrug.

“I thought I was. I feel obligated to be, seeing as Peter left it all to me but sometimes I think of a life I could have away from here. Of Thea getting older and experiencing school and prom… but also getting older doesn’t seem like an awful bad adventure to me. Not if I get to experience it with the right people.”

He looked away from her and out at the distance before he continued, “I know Peter wouldn’t mind if I left, we could all leave if we wanted, he has a person in the common land at this agency that he’s used in the past to get us all into normal lives like we never left, but unless all of us wanted to… I don’t think I could. They were mine and Thea’s family when we had no one. Peter gave that to me, and it wouldn’t feel right to leave them all.” 

His eyes shone with tears as he finished, and in that moment she saw the lost boy that Peter must’ve found, but only now he had the world on his shoulders. He wasn’t a boy, he was trying to be a man and fill the shoes that someone else had left behind. She knew that only he could make this decision and only he could figure it out, but that didn’t mean she couldn’t be there for him. She took his hand in hers and smiled as she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

“You’ll figure it out when the time is right, Oliver.”

“How will I know when the time is right?” Oliver asked, his voice quivering as he did. She put her hand on his chest and said, “You’ll feel it in here.”

He smiled and nodded in return. Felicity sensed that his emotions were high from the conversation and to change the subject she asked another question.

“Why’d you keep coming back?”

“Honestly?” He asked back, she nodded.

“I think a piece of me felt I needed to make sure you were okay because you were so sad and it made my heart hurt. But also, my heart hadn’t felt that complete since my parents passed...until I saw you. I can’t explain it, it was like I was suffocating and you were like a breath of fresh air when my lungs were full of smoke. I couldn’t stay away… I tried, I should’ve. But I needed to see you sometimes like I needed to breathe…” he paused and tugged her hand to get her attention, she looked up at him as he continued, “and I said the second time would be the last time, then I’d go back and find a new math ribbon on the wall or hear you babble or find out something new, and before I knew it, it was two years and many gifts later and...only my shadow knows how I feel about you. No one else.”

As he finished, she looked at him confused and dazed by the last part. That is until he pointed down at the ground where his shadow was. Looking at it, it waved at her and she gasped as Oliver laughed.

“Wow, Oliver you weren’t kidding about being a romantic. You sure know how to make a girl feel special… but, I’m really not all that special.”

She looked across the water, not being able to look at him. His stare was too intense, he looked at her like she hung the stars and the moon in the sky and she was just a normal girl. 

Guys in her school didn’t even look at her the way he did. He pulled his hand from hers and she half expected him to get up and leave her there on the edge of a cliff in Neverland. Then he put his hand under her chin and made her look at him. She knew it before but he got more beautiful every time she looked at him.

“Felicity, you are everything and more, you’re beautiful, smart, amazingly charming and don’t let anyone ever make you think otherwise. But, it’s for that reason that I know, as much as I want you here, you can’t stay. You have too bright of a future ahead of you, and I won’t ruin it. So, let’s enjoy today and worry about the rest later. Okay?”

Felicity looks at him and nods before saying, “Okay, we’re in Neverland...now what?”

Oliver smiled at her before floating up and turned to her with his hand out. “Now, Felicity let’s go on the greatest adventure you’ll ever have.” 

Putting her hand in his, he pulled her off the cliff and they soared fast through the sky to meet the lost kids. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to update by next Saturday, no promises, I am a college student.
> 
> Twitter: @oliverslicity


End file.
